7M Step
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Bagaimana caranya agar perasaan kita terbalas? Itu mudah saja, hanya perlu ikuti step-step ini. 7M Step Ikutilah, maka perasaannya pun akan sampai padamu. / "Apa kriteria gadis yang kamu sukai?" / For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


'_Apa kriteria gadis yang kamu sukai?_'

Kalau itu tentu saja sangat mudah jawabannya. Gadis berambut panjang, manis, lembut, dan baik hati.

'_Apakah kamu sudah menemukan gadis yang seperti itu?_'

Tentu saja sudah, dia adalah teman yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi temanku. Gadis yang benar-benar masuk ke dalam kriteria-ku.

'_Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?_'

Sudah pasti, aku menyukainya.

'_Siapa namanya?_'

"Hinata Hyuuga,"

'_Semoga berhasil,_'

"Wah~ Siaran radio ini memang menyenangkan. Pasti selalu diberikan pertanyaan yang seru-seru. Lain kali telepon kesana ah~"

Aku melepaskan_ earphone _yang kukenakan. Jam delapan malam, aku selalu mendengarkan siaran radio melalui ponselku. Disiaran ini, selalu membahas tentang masalah percintaan. Aku menyukainya, apalagi suara penyiarnya imut-imut.

Mirip seperti suara Hinata. Tapi mana mungkin Hinata dibolehkan kerja ditempat seperti itu. Sehubung dengan keluarganya yang mendidik dia seperti itu. Makanya sifatnya sangat baik, dan aku suka.

'_Ada yang ketinggalan~ Besok malam akan diadakan langsung pembicaraan dengan salah satu pendengar. Kirimkan masalah cinta kalian, dan jangan lupa nomor telepon-nya. Sekalian alamat rumah kalian, karena kami akan mengirim sesuatu ke tempat anda. Setelah selesai intro, kami akan menelepon anda langsung. Kalian juga bisa langsung mendapatkan tujuh step akar mendapatkannya. Jangan lupa ya, masalah yang paling menariklah yang akan beruntung. Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa besok malam._'

Waa? Waa? Benarkah itu? Sepertinya menarik. Kira-kira step apa saja itu ya? Kalau begitu akan kukirim sekarang masalah percintaanku.

_Salam kenal~ Saya NU dari perfektur K. Saat ini ada gadis yang saya sukai. Gadis berambut panjang, manis, dan baik hati. Masalahku adalah.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaan ini. Dia itu adalah gadis yang berbeda, dia spesial bagiku. Sekali berbuat kesalahan, aku langsung menderita._

_Bisakah beri tujuh step itu? Saat perasaan ini muncul, sifatku dengannya jadi berubah. Padahal dulu aku sering bertingkah konyol didepannya. Tapi sekarang, aku bingung harus berbuat apa didepannya. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa seperti biasanya ya?_

::

::

• **7M Step **•

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5

::

::

_~ Happy Reading ~_

::

::

::

"Kerja bagus Hinata, suaramu memang lembut. Pasti banyak yang minat untuk besok, terima kasih atas kerjanya hari ini." pemilik dari siaran ini, berterima kasih atas kerja Hinata hari ini. Lelaki tua bernama Jiraiya tersebut sangat tertarik dengan hal percintaan. Jadinya terbentuklah siaran radio ini~

"Sama-sama bos," gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pun melepas semua perlengkapannya siarannya. Ia melihat Jiraiya yang memegang ponsel dengan raut wajah gembira.

"Sudah banyak yang mengirim lho, ini semua berkatmu." dengan perasaan senangnya, ia menunjukkan layar ponsel yang penuh dengan pesan tersebut.

"Bos tidak usah melebih-lebihkan seperti itu," tapi Hinata senang dapat berguna bagi bos, serta banyak orang.

"Eh ya~ Apakah kamu juga mempunyai orang yang kamu sukai?" topik kembali berubah. Sudah sekitar satu tahun Hinata bekerja disana, tapi Jiraiya tidak pernah tahu kisah cinta karyawan kesayangannya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bos bertanya seperti itu?" dengan wajah yang mau-malu, Hinata mengangguk. Padahal Hinata baru bertanya kembali, tapi akhirnya ia menjawabnya langsung juga.

"Siapa?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, dia temanku. Senyumannya bagaikan mentari menurutku, aku menyukainya." Hinata dapat menceritakannya dengan lancar. Karena Hinata sudah menganggap Jiraiya seperti ayahnya sendiri.

"Naruto Uzumaki ya? Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan. Inisial namanya sama seperti Naruto itu loh," Hinata terkejut mendengar itu. "Nih~ NU dari perfektur K." langsung saja pesan itu dibaca.

"Masalahnya menarik bos," itulah pemikiran pertama yang Hinata pikirkan setelah selesai membacanya.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Makanya dia yang terpilih untuk ditelepon besok," Hinata kaget dengan keputusan bos langsung. Kan masih ada banyak yang mau mengirimkan masalahnya. Apa tidak mau dipikirkan terlebih dahulu? Masa langsung mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

Hinata terdiam karena tidak dapat membalas ucapan bosnya. "Pelajari ini ya," Jiraiya menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk dipelajari oleh Hinata.

"Aku sudah memutuskan NU yang akan terpilih. Ini sudah berisi tujuh step yang kubuat. Yah~ Itung-itung sekalian belajar. Dipelajari ya," setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata langsung mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Jiraiya.

"Baik," ia tidak membacanya terlebih dahulu, langsung saja kertas itu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Hinata keluar dari gedung tempat kerjanya itu, matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang mirip dengannya. "Neji_-nii_~" panggil Hinata.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata, "Bagaimana pekerjaannya hari ini?" tanyanya langsung.

"Baik, terima kasih sudah mau menjemput."

"Sama-sama,"

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung membaca kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Jiraiya.

Step 1, Membawanya ke tempat sepi.

Step 2, Menyatakan perasaan kembali.

Step 3, Memeluknya.

Step 4, Menciumnya.

Step 5, Mengajaknya ke rumah.

Step 6, Bawa masuk ke kamar.

Step 7, Piiip~

Hinata langsung shock saat selesai membaca isi kertas itu. "Ini tidak salah ya? Masa seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang mau bos lakukan?" dengan perasaan tidak enak, Hinata menutup kertas itu.

Di sekolah, kembali Naruto dan Hinata bertemu. Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata itu adalah penyiar dalam siaran radio yang disukai olehnya. Begitupun sebaliknya, Hinata tidak tahu siaran radio apa yang disukai oleh Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu.

"Hei~ Sepertinya kamu kurang sehat."

Awalnya Naruto mau tidak menanyakannya, tapi karena penasaran akhirnya ditanya juga. Pikiran awal Naruto, Hinata pasti ada masalah pribadi. Tidak enak menanyakan hal pribadi seseorang. Tapi kalau ingin mengetahuinya dan diizinkan tidak apa, kan?

"Tidak, hanya saja aku baru mendapatkan informasi yang terlalu." jawab Hinata. Menurut Naruto, ia sudah mendapatkan celah untuk menanyakannya lebih lagi. Bisa saja ia bisa memberikan saran.

"Apa tuh?" tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak mau menceritakan hal tersebut. Tidak apa~ Sebaiknya jangan masuk ke masalah orang lain. Takutnya malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Hari ini siaran radio kesukaanku lagi mengadakan acara yang seru lho." tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah itu, Naruto dengan cepat mengganti topik.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" lagian Hinata juga tidak mau membahas masalah tulisan bos-nya yang tidak penting itu.

"Pokoknya seru," Naruto juga sama pelitnya dengan Hinata. Ia tidak mau memberitahukannya sebelum kejadian itu sudah terlewati.

"Naruto pelit," seru Hinata mengembungkan pipinya..

"Sudahlah~ Besok akan kukasih tahu deh."

Topik yang kali ini pun berakhir, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil topik dari tugas kuliah-nya. "Bagaimana tugasnya? Sudah dikerjakan?" tanyanya.

"Boleh nyontek?" permintaan Naruto membuat Hinata kesal. "Tidak." jawabnya dengan tegas.

Lagian nyontek itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak bagus! Kalau bagi Hinata, lebih baik dihukum daripada nyontek. Oleh karena itu, Hinata selalu mengerjakan tugasnya tepat waktu. Karena ia memiliki prinsip, kerjakan apa yang bisa dikerjakan sekarang.

"Hinata~ Kamu benar-benar deh, dan aku tahu itu. Tadi aku hanya berbohong. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengerjakan tugas guru galak itu?" candaan Naruto membuat Hinata kembali kesal.

"Bohong?" tanya Hinata sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Maaf Hinata~" seru Naruto. Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas setelahnya. "Kembali menjadi Hinata yang biasanya ya, jadi Hinata yang kusuka." Hinata kaget mendengar ini.

Naruto pun ikutan kaget, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil, "Lupakan saja!" seru Naruto dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

Saat kerja mau dimulai, Hinata memikirkan ucapan Naruto tadi. Tidak boleh membawa masalah pribadi ke kerjaan! Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke! Ayo dimulai!" siaran pun langsung dimulai saat aba-aba itu diucapkan.

'_Selamat malam semuanya~ Sesuai dengan yang kemarin, kami akan langsung menelepon orang tersebut._'

Naruto yang mendengarnya, jadi merasakan perasaan ini. "Jadi deg-degan~" jantungnya bergerak tidak karuan. Kira-kira siapa yang akan ditelepon ya?

KRIiiiiiing! Suara itu mengalun didalam kamar Naruto.

"Apa? Aku?! Apa yang harus kulakukan!" Naruto kaget secara berlebihan sambil memegang ponselnya yang berdering itu. "Angkat saja dulu," dan ia pun menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Ha-Hallo~" jawabnya terbata-bata. Sudah pasti suaranya tersiar diseluruh kota.

'_Wah~ Sepertinya sudah diangkat. Selamat malam~ Kami sudah membaca pesan dari anda, dan kami tertarik. Oleh karena itu, kami akan membantu masalah percintaan anda._'

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi merasa malu. Apakah kisah cintanya akan disiarkan secara langsung juga?

"_Ano.._ Sudah membaca ya? Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, jadi sebaiknya si penyiar saja yang berbicara duluan.

'_Pendapat saya dulu ya. Yah~ Tingkah seperti itu wajar-wajar saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, karena banyak sekali yang seperti itu. Sebaiknya langsung disampaikan, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa._'

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

'_Begini~ Langsung nyatakan perasaanmu. Kalau dia menerima, itu tentu sangat baik. Tapi kalau menolak, kalian bisa tetap menjadi teman, kan?_'

"Benar juga~ Lalu tujuh step itu?" Naruto setuju dengan pendapat si penyiar, dan sekarang sisa satu lagi. Tujuh step itu, bagaimana?

'_Ano.. Kalau soal itu..._' sekarang malah si penyiar yang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Itu terjadi karena mengingat tujuh step mesum itu.

'_Ditahan dulu sebentar ya, sambil mendengarkan lagu ini._'

Para pendengar langsung diam. Kenapa tiba-tiba ditahan? Mari kita lihat di tempat siaran radio itu sekarang. Sedang terjadi kehebohan antara Hinata dan Jiraiya.

"Hei~ Kok begitu?" tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya dengan tindakan Hinata barusan. Menahannya? Menahannya?!

"Tujuh step itu," langsung Hinata mengucapkan masalahnya. Kenapa ia menahan siaran itu? Itu semua karena tujuh step mesum yang disiapkan Jiraiya.

"Sudah dikirim ke tempatnya, lanjutkan saja." sambil mengancungkan jempolnya, ia memberikan tatapan yang terbaik.

Tapi tentu saja Hinata jadi tidak percaya. Masa tulisan itu dikirim pada pendengar? "Bos?" sebenarnya Hinata mau marah pada bos-nya ini. Tapi siaran tetap harus dilanjutkan.

"Baiklah~" akhirnya siaran kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini, sudut pandang yang tadi berada pada Naruto. Sekarang berubah menjadi sudut pandang Hinata.

"Kembali lagi," Hinata pun langsung berkata dengan lesu. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Kalau pendengar tidak suka, pasti pendengar akan berkurang.

'_Jadi bagaimana tujuh step itu?_' tapi sepertinya si pendengar benar-benar penasaran dengan tujuh step itu.

Hinata menghela napasnya, "Akan dikirimkan ke rumah anda," ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Pendengar akan berkurang! Dan ini semua karena kesalahan si pemimpin sendiri!? Tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya sebelumnya.

'_Wah~ Terima kasih kalau begitu._' tapi mendengar pendengar yang terasa senang begitu, Hinata tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Sama-sama~ Kalau boleh tahu, ini dari siapa dan dari perfektur apa?" dan inilah yang harus diberitahukan diakhir penutupan acara.

'_Naruto Uzumaki, dari Konohagakure._'

"Apa!?" telak sudah. Teriakkan ini tersiar diseluruh kota. Bahkan yang ada didalam studio pun kaget mendengar teriakkan itu.

Tapi dalam hal ini, Hinata lah yang dibuat paling kaget. Naruto? Naruto yang akan mendapatkan kertas berisi step mesum itu? Kalau memang benar, itu akan gawat. Bagaimana kalau sampai Naruto mengikuti step-step itu? Hinata tahu Naruto itu seperti apa.

'_Lho? Ada apa?_' tanya pendengar yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." ini masih dalam siaran. Jadi Hinata harus profesional, agar siaran kali ini tidak berantakan.

'_Baru kali ini aku mendengar penyiar berteriak,_' tentu sifat menggoda Naruto tidak menghilang. Melihat ada kesempatan untuk menggoda, Naruto langsung melaksanakannya.

"Maafkan aku,"

Setelah ucapan ini, siaran pun diakhirkan.

::

::

::

Hari ini, adalah hari libur. Naruto dan Hinata sedang pergi bersama untuk membeli perlengkapan tugas yang berikutnya. Selama melihat-lihat, Naruto heran dengan tingkah Hinata yang tidak biasanya.

"Hinata~" ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya. Daripada tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali, nanti malah sesat lagi.

Hinata menengok ke Naruto, tadi Hinata hanya melamun saja. "Kok sepertinya tidak bersemangat?" karena tidak mendapatkan respon, jadi Naruto langsung saja bertanya.

"Hanya mengalami kejadian buruk," mendengar jawaban dari Hinata malah membuat Naruto khawatir. Kejadian buruk apa yang dialami oleh Hinata?

"Apa? Mungkin bisa kubantu," ia berniat baik pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata malah tidak berminat dengan niat baik yang mau Naruto berikan.

"Naruto tidak perlu tahu," seharusnya Naruto perlu tahu. Karena masalah yang Hinata pikirkan sekarang adalah masalah Naruto yang mendapatkan step mesum itu. Sekaligus pemburukkan citra nih!

"Hei~ Aku mau tau," tapi tetap saja Naruto ngotot. Ia tidak mau melihat orang yang disukainya itu dalam masalah. Lagian apa salahnya membantu?

"Ini malasalahku," kesal sudah. Rasanya mau memukul salah satu orang yang lewat. "Masalahmu masalahku juga," dan ini memang harus diketahui oleh Naruto.

Perasaan kesal karena Hinata tidak bercerita dengannya, bercampur dengan rasa khawatir akibat masalah Hinata. Bisa-bisa akan ada kejadian yang tidak terduga.

"Kenapa kamu seperti itu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

Kejadian tidak terduga itu memang beneran terjadi. "Eh?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengar olehnya.

"EH?!" begitu pula dengan Naruto yang lebih tidak percaya lagi dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Step 1, Membawa ke tempat sepi.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, membawa Hinata menuju tempat yang sepi.

'_Step ini?_' sedangkan Hinata hanya terpikiran dengan tingkah Naruto. Itu benar-benar mirip dengan step awal!

Step 2, Menyatakan perasaan kembali.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata!"

"A..aku,"

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Hinata senang karena Naruto punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi mengingat step itu~

Step 3, Memeluknya.

"Kumohon, jangan menolakku." tambah takut pula Hinata. Hinata belum siap dengan step-step tersebut.

Naruto sudah memeluknya. Mau rasanya membalas pelukan itu, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan karena step.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Hinata. '_Step berikutnya?!_' Hinata kaku ditempat karena mengingat step yang berikutnya. Saking takutnya, ia malah menutup mata.

Beberapa detik tidak ada pergerakkan, ia pun membuka matanya kembali. Ia bersemu merah karena matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Tatapan mata yang begitu serius.

"Aku mau tahu jawabanmu," Hinata tidak percaya. Kenapa bisa berbeda dengan step? Tapi bersyukur juga karena ternyata Naruto tidak mengikuti step.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata bimbang.

"Itu.." ia bingung mau berkata apa. Karena sudah pasti jawabannya 'Iya'. Hanya saja Hinata bingung mau menyebutkannya seperti apa.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Duniaku berbeda saat ada kamu. Jadi, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" memberitahukan apa yang membuatnya suka pada Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua bahu Hinata. Wajah murung Naruto membuat Hinata sedih. "Kalau tidak mau tidak apa. Tapi kita bisa jadi teman, kan?" Hinata yang tidak berkata apapun, telah membuat Naruto beranggapan. Bahwa ia telah ditolak~

"Bukan! Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto." tanggapan itu berubah karena pengakuan Hinata juga. Raut wajah murung itu pun berubah seketika jadi tidak percaya.

"Serius?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Wah~!" Naruto pun memeluk Hinata kembali. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kini Hinata dapat membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Ternyata stepnya memang berhasil," mendengar Naruto mengucapkan itu, rasa penasarannya terhadap step itu pun muncul.

"Step? Boleh lihat?"

Sebenarnya Naruto heran kenapa Hinata mau melihatnya. Tapi tidak apa, karena step itu ia mendapatkan Hinata. "Ini, aku dapat dari siaran radio kesukaanku." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ternyata dibawanya dari rumah.

Step 1, Membawanya ke tempat sepi.

Step 2, Menyatakan perasaan kembali.

Step 3, Memeluknya.

Step 4, Menatap matanya lekat

Step 5, memberitahu apa yang kau suka darinya

Step 6, Melihat ekspresinya.

Step 7, Medapatkan jawabannya.

"7M Step ini,"

"Ya, sangat hebat, kan?" Naruto sangat berterima kasih pada pembuat step ini. Berkatnya, semua dapat berakhir dengan baik.

"Si Bos~"

Mendengar Hinata ngelantur, Naruto jadi bertanya. "Apa?" setidaknya bos apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa," tapi karena Hinata tidak mau memberitahukannya, jadi ia tidak menanyakannya lebih.

"_Masalah aku si penyiar itu, sebaiknya lain kali saja aku kasih tahu_." Hinata juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya disaat seperti ini.

Diam kembali, "Hinata~" panggilan yang memiliki arti ini membuat Hinata sedikit merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" perasaannya memang benar! Inilah hal buruk yang sekarang muncul didepannya.

"Eh!?" tapi karena bingung mau bertingkah seperti apa, Hinata malah diam saja.

Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Naruto sedang mendekatkan wajah padanya. Di satu centi terakhir, Hinata sadar dan menahan Naruto dengan cara menutup mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto sepuluh centi.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata dengan tegas.

Naruto kecewa, "Kenapa?" seperti anak anjing yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Itu benar-benar terlihat lucu dimata Hinata.

"Belum waktunya," tapi inilah prinsip yang telah dijalaninya. Ciuman itu, dilakukan jika keduanya mau.

"Yah~" Naruto memang kecewa, tapi masih ada cara lain agar ia dapat mencium Hinata. "Hinata," ia memanggil Hinata kembali.

"Apa lagi?"

"Lihat sana," sesuai arahan Naruto, Hinata melihat arah yang ditunjuk olehnya. "Memangnya disana ada a..."

_Chu_~

Hinata memutar pandangannya, memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Naruto. Wajahnya sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus saat itu. Bagaimana kalau ciuman disana!? Bisa-bisa kehilangan napas nih!

"Setidaknya disana tidak apa kan? Dan aku akan berusaha agar kamu mau melakukan ciuman di-si-ni." mengucapkan dengan nada menggoda. Dan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'disini' sambil menujuk bibirnya sendiri.

Kisah cinta keduanya, baru saja mau dimulai.

::

::

::

**The End**

::

::

"Bos~ Bisa jelaskan ini apa?" Hinata menunjukkan kertas yang belum lama diberikan oleh Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang membaca isi dari kertas itu langsung kaget. "He? Itu! Kenapa bisa ada sama kamu!?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Bos yang menyerahkannya sendiri," jawab Hinata. Sepertinya saat itu Jiraiya salah memberikan kertas itu dengan kertas yang ini. Jadinya Hinata salah paham. Kalau mengingat kesalahpahaman itu, Hinata jadi malu sendiri.

"Ini sebenarnya step-step ceritaku berikutnya,"

Hinata _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Bos-nya sendiri membuat cerita mesum seperti itu!? Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayainya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, "Lain kali hati-hati kalau menyerahkan itu bos," ia pun memberikan saran pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tidak peduli dengan itu, ia hanya penasaran dengan sikap Hinata yang jadi lebih ceria. "Sudah jadian sama Naruto itu ya? Ceria banget," awalnya ini hanya tebakan, tapi ternyata tebakan itu benar.

"Iya, ini semua berkat step yang bos berikan." mendapatkan pujian itu, Jiraiya jadi senang sendiri.

"Siapa dulu dong? Jiraiya gitu lah~" sampai-sampai Jiraiya mengucapkan satu kata yang tidak nyambung.

'_Setidaknya, punya bos seperti ini tidak buruk juga._'

::

::

::

Oke! _Fic _ini dipersembahkan untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day #5

Ini adalah_ fic_ untuk NHFD #5 ku yang kedua. Yang pertama adalah The Red String, bagi yang mau membacanya silahkan ke_ url_ ini ya. Tapi jangan lupa hapus #-nya ya. #promosi

Via PC: www#.fanfiction# s/10261979/1/The-Red-String

Via Mobile:

m#.fanfiction# s/10261979/1/The-Red-String

_Fic_ The Red String itu, awalnya berjalan baik-baik saja. Sampai sudah mau sampai seminggu _fic_ itu _publish_, aku baru menyadari suatu kesalahan. Aku salah menulis_ disclaimer_! Untungnya ada yang memberitahukannya. Sampai-sampai _fic _itu harus dihapus dan di_publish_ ulang. Ini benar-benar kejadian pertama kali yang seperti ini.

Tapi mudah-mudahan yang kali ini tidak ada keslaahan. Bagaimana? Apakah manisnya terasa? Atau malah tidak sama sekali? Berikan pendapat kalian semua di kotak_ review_ ya.

V

V

V


End file.
